


Before Dawn

by Lcie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, estinien being secretly sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lcie/pseuds/Lcie
Summary: Estinien finds himself, for once, awake before Aymeric.





	Before Dawn

It was rare that Estinien would wake before Aymeric- even more rare than the times the both of them would be able to get a full night's sleep without waking from some kind of nightmare. 

He took in the sight of Aymeric's face- his soft yet angular jaw and the faint smattering of freckles along his cheeks, and how his long black eyelashes would flicker against his cheeks as he dreamed. Estinien did not consider himself a sentimental man, and part of him wanted to scoff at the thought of committing his friend as he was now to memory. Although they had been lovers for years at this point, the prospect of officially being in a relationship with the Lord Commander still had yet to fully hit him. It was moments like these, however, which made him think he was getting closer to truly realizing it.

He gently brushed away a strand of inky black and adjusted to bring Aymeric's slightly smaller frame closer to his, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth when he felt the other sigh and press his face closer to the warmth of Estinien's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on my phone sorry for typos or any odd formatting :,)


End file.
